Pain, as defined by the International Association for the Study of Pain, is “An unpleasant sensory and emotional experience associated with actual or potential tissue damage, or described in terms of such damage.” (Bonica J J. Pain. 1979; 6(3):247-8). Pain, be it acute or chronic, can be highly debilitating. Current treatments are not wholly effective, and may produce unwanted side effects. As such, effective management of pain requires novel therapeutics suitable for use in individuals. The present invention addresses these issues.